1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to support linkages and more specifically it relates to a clutch tension regulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous support linkages have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,320 to Geairns; 2,423,483 to Clark; 2,773,398 to Swain; 2,860,873 to Miles, Jr. and 4,624,155 to Wing all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.